1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector to be used for electrically conducting the external terminals of a ROM card or the like, to the main body of an apparatus provided with a computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional connector of the type above-mentioned, the contact portions of contact pieces adapted to come in contact with the external terminals of a ROM card, project into a card inserting/removing passage in the connector body. When the card is inserted into and removed from the card inserting/removing passage, the contact portions above-mentioned are adapted to resiliently rub against the surface or external terminals of the card. When the card is set in the connector body at a predetermined position thereof, the contact portions are adapted to resiliently come in contact with the external terminals of the card under a predetermined force.
To achieve a reliable electric conduction, the contact pressure of the contact portions to the card external terminals may be increased. In this case, however, when the card is inserted and removed, the rubbing force of the contact portions against the card and its external terminals is also increased This not only produces remarkable wear in the contact portions and the card external terminals, but also requires a great operating force for inserting and removing the card.
On the contrary, to improve the maneuverability with a small operating force required, the rubbing force of the contact portions against the card or its external terminals may be reduced. This reduces the contact pressure of the contact portions to the external terminals of the card set in the connector body at a predetermined position. This involves the likelihood that the electric conduction is not fully assured.
As apparent from the foregoing, such a connector has two requirements, i.e.,
(i) increase in the contact pressure of the contact portions to the external terminals of the card set in the connector body at a predetermined position thereof, thereby to assure electric conduction, and
(ii) decrease in the operating force required for insertion and removal of the card, thereby to improve the maneuverability and to decrease the wear of the contact portions and the card external terminals.
In the conventional connector, these requirements are inconsistent with each other, and both requirements cannot be simultaneously satisfied.